Sansordhinn
by gythia
Summary: What would have happened if Mythology Thor and Mythology Loki had been in the glass cage interrogation scene instead of their Marvel counterparts. Premise: 1. "Loki is a prisoner" should have been Capt. America's line. Thor should not know about or care about the Geneva Convention. 2. Mythology Thor and Loki love each other but they are not brothers. Warning: borderline noncon m/m.


Sansordhinn

Note: This is how I envision the glass cage interrogation scene in the Avengers would have gone if it had been Mythology Thor and Mythology Loki instead of Marvel Thor and Marvel Loki. Mythology Thor would have done this, not sent the Black Widow.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked, stroking his bristly red beard.

The man with the eyepatch was not Odin, but he was in charge nonetheless. "I'm asking what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner," objected Captain America.

"And?" Thor asked.

"Torturing a prisoner of war is against the Geneva Convention," Captain America said.

"The who?" Thor asked. "Never mind. You don't have to watch."

"This is wrong," said the Captain.

Stark was not in his Iron Man suit. "Yeah, I'm guessing probably none of us need to watch. Time for a snack. Galley?"

"Actually, some people do need to watch," Thor said. "Let me explain something. We don't have the same pace of generational change as you humans do, so our culture hasn't evolved since the last time an entire nation of you humans worshipped us. Your culture has moved on past a certain point, but ours hasn't. We still have a concept you humans used to call sansordhinn. Never mind what it actually means, that will be clear soon enough. The important point is that becoming sansordhinn disqualifies a man from being king. I think we can end this war before it begins. I'll get the information on the attack force, too, but this is more important. And this requires an audience. Stark will do; I doubt he's squeamish about displays of power over others."

"Nice," Stark said, rolling his eyes.

"All I need from the rest of you is: don't stop me."

"Do what you have to do," said the man with the eyepatch.

Thor and Stark went down to the glass cage built for the Hulk, which now held the slight form of Loki. Loki had horns of flame and radiated heat in accordance with his nature as a fire giant.

"They sent you," Loki observed. "I rather thought they would send a stranger."

"Open it up," Thor said. "Loki, don't even try to escape or you're getting the nail treatment."

"Pounding me with your hammer?"

"Oh, I'm going to pound you with my hammer anyway. Just not in quite the same way."

Loki's brows rose. "I don't think you realize how that sounded."

The door opened and Thor charged through. Loki tried to dash out but Thor caught him in a bear hug. "Close it!"

"What a delightful embrace," Loki teased.

Thor turned him around and slammed him face out against the glass. Thor started pulling Loki's armor off, dropping the pieces on the floor. "Ten minutes from now you will never be a king again. You won't be fit to lead warriors. It will all be over."

"What?"

The armor pieces kept falling. "You will have no life's purpose. No dignity, no honor, no manhood. You will be sansordhinn."

Loki started struggling, but he was no match for Thor's might. "You can't. You told the humans we're brothers."

"How else could I explain our love for each other? For what it's worth, I'm truly sorry about this. But this is the only way to end this war before it begins."

"They'll still come. My allies."

"You can tell me about them afterwards."

"Why should I, afterwards?"

"Because I'm only going to use you in the usual way for now. Afterwards, if you don't tell me your allies' plans, you get the hammer."

"You'll smash me up?"

"My hammer has two ends."

"No," he whispered. "I will have purpose, in revenge."

"No, you get your revenge at the time you become sansordhinn. I've thought it all out. You see, I won't be able to come back to Midgard either. In the time since we were last the gods of a whole people, the humans have developed a new moral code. What I'm about to do is illegal in every nation on Earth."

"That makes no sense," Loki breathed.

Thor whispered in his ear so that no one outside the cage could hear him and no recording equipment could pick it up. "They don't need to know that you are my beloved. They will think I am doing this without your consent. That's why they will see it as a crime."

"I still don't understand," Loki said. Then he screamed. He was slammed repeatedly against the glass.

Outside the glass cage, Stark watched in horror. He put a hand over his mouth as if to stifle the urge to vomit, but he didn't look away. He was there as a needed audience, and he would stick it out to the end.

When it was over, Thor backed off and let Loki slide down the glass. Absently, Loki began gathering up the pieces of his armor.

"Don't bother putting that back on unless you're going to start talking." Thor made a threatening motion with the handle of his hammer.

"I'll tell you everything. Just please first explain how this is supposed to be my revenge as well as the end of my ability to become a king."

"In Midgard's current culture, the shame of what just happened attaches to me as well as you, in a different way. You're still sansordhinn, but this also makes me a criminal in their eyes."

"How?" Loki asked.

"I don't know, I don't understand human logic, but it is. My human love will reject me for this. She will be afraid to be in the same room with me. I will never see her again. And I won't be able to go anywhere in Midgard except this ship without the Midgarders trying to arrest me. So there you have it, that is your revenge. Is it enough?"

"It's enough," Loki said. "I still don't understand. But if it's true, it's enough."

"This is all over now. You are sansordhinn. You have been witnessed being used by another man. You can never be a king, or lead warriors in battle. This war is done. Tell me about the attack forces."

"I will tell you." Loki began putting his armor back on. "I will tell you everything."


End file.
